Forsaking a Warrior
Forsaking a Warrior is a short story which follows Order Operative, Polemistis, who is sent on an Operation to take back his homeland: Exusia; which is currently under the control of the Brotherhood of Makuta, along with a specialized team. Forsaken Warrior is planned to be around 8 chapters long, (including both Prologue and Epilogue) and is the second entry of the Moirai Saga. Story Prologue Syuth, post-Great Cataclysm... "Those who've crawled the path have met their demise... "Many have scattered, as that of the amber of the flame... "Yet I stand as that of the stone... scorched, though alive..." Polemistis overlooked the suns rise, keeping his arms folded. He stood of that of a digitigrade figure, donning silver armor and quills, having black skin and scales, he eyes glow a hint of crimson, and his fur is aged of the color of white. He sighed, inhaling and exhaling deeply. The wind blew at the blades if grass separated by a dirt trail, moving back and forwards; the clouds in the sky formed wispy-shapes, moving along with the wind. Polemistis watched as a flock of Gukko scattered from the tree's, flying over his head. "I've been broken, deceived as that of a simple child; yet as loyal as a slave..." Polemistis sighed, returning his attention to the sun rise. "I've been freed... healed from my afflictions... "Yet I continue to grow weary as the days pass as months... "Have I suffered?" Polemistis asked, yet is not a question as he removed his khopesh's from the soil where they stood. "This question daunts even I..." Polemistis began to move forward; ignoring the sounds made the the numerous Rahi in the area. "Daunts many who've escaped to the north... those who have followed the 'Northern Star— "Simple fools answer yes—yes that they've suffered... "No one has answered no—" Polemistis stopped abruptly; rolling into the grassy plain to his left, taking a deep breath as he sheathed his two khopesh's which were presented at the sides of his two thighs. He then silently removed his Type-27 Energeia Crossbow from the strap which held it in place on his back; raising the sights up to his right eye. Far across the fields stood two figures—Matoran-sized. '' “Are these the two Polis I needed to—‘Interrogate?” '' Polemistis asked himself, '' “Or possibly merchants who're moving to the next village?”'' Polemistis thought questioningly, I see no supplies... Polemistis had been relocated to the island of Syuth to interrogate two Matoran who may have ties with the Dark Hunters; trading them supplies, armor, weapons, etcetera. The Order wanted Polemistis to interrogate and eliminate any suspects; no exceptions. Polemistis lowered his Type-27 Energeia Crossbow, sighing underneath his breath; watching the two Matoran move up the dirt trail towards Polemistis. Must be the targets... Polemistis thought sternly. Polemistis crouched lower, waiting for the Matoran to move closer to his position. In less then a minute; the Matoran were two yards away from Polemistis position, incapable of seeing him. Suddenly, a squeal was barely heard—not alerting the other Matoran who continued to walk forward as Polemitis covered the mouth of the Matoran who he had in his grasp; wrapping his other arm tightly around her neck—subduing her quickly though quietly. After the Matoran was unconscious for sure, he dragged her body into the brush—waiting for the other Matoran to recognize the absence of her friend. Surely enough, the other Matoran became panicked; looking around the area and calling the name of: "Ollike". Polemistis quickly intercepted the Matoran, quickly striking her to the ground before grabbing hold of her throat—applying pressure to the jugular vein using his first digit. Polemistis examined the dirt track to his left, and to his right—seeing nothing which could be of concern to the operation; Polemistis then relieved pressure from his first digit, allowing the Matoran to cry in a soft, quiet voice. "P-please—" she cried, holding onto Polemistis's right arm in attempt to push his arm away in a failed attempt. Polemistis remained silent, examining the Matoran before asking: "Polis—why far from the care of your village?" The Matoran squealed, before responding saying: "W-we needed to—g-get a t-tablet to t-the Tur—" "Child, I know you've been in a truce with the Dark Hunters.... why not speak the truth?" Polemistis asked, continuing to left the Matoran above his head. "W-we have not!" the Matoran cried, obviously a failed lie attempt; seeing how her voice changed an octave as it claimed falsely. "Impure child; I know your deceit... I understand your lies, and I'm afraid you must pay for your sins..." Polemistis answered; applying pressure to her jugular again, listening to her garbled screams. Polemistis halted; alerted to his surroundings—whipping his head to the right in enough time to react to a stream of burning flames, rolling to the left side of the field as the flames whipped for him. He growled, watching as the Matoran fled from the scene. He quickly removed his Type-27 Energeia Crossbow; crouching low in the fields as the flame danced over to his right—as the flames began to consume the field he was in. Polemistis's eyes began to glow a shade of unnatural red, which gave him the capability of seeing his opponent through the tall grass—a sense of 'X-Ray Vision.' Polemistis quickly aimed his Type-27 Energeia Crossbow at the chest of his target; muttering, and then pulling the trigger. A perfect shot, as the Toa's chest exploded a bloody red, collapsing to the floor unconscious and heavily wounded. Polemistis waited for the Crossbow to load in another projectile, aiming it at the fleeing Matoran's leg before firing it again; piercing through the leg of the Matoran; forcing her to the ground; she screamed, collapsing to the floor. Polemistis lowered his crossbow, charging in the direction of the Matoran; holstering his weapon as he began to run at his maximum speed: forty-five miles per hour. He came close to the Matoran... Four yards... three yards... two yards...'' Suddenly in a violent flash of light; Polemistis was struck with an electromagnetic pulse, flying to his left for six yards before landing still on the ground. He attempted to push himself off the ground—but failed with his first four attempts, unable to gain a subtle balance. A figure in yellow and silver armor approached him; the figure appeared to be semi-muscular, and wielded a strange sword—which was close in resemblance to a saber. "Such pitiful violence... though yet what could you expect from a mindless creature?" the figure asked, kneeling down at the side of Polemistis; examining the Lykos. "I'm sorry you have to be 'put down,' as with the case of all rabid animals..." the Toa taunted; removing his combat knife and prepared to stab the Lykos in the throat. In a silver flash, Polemistis disappeared; sending the Toa flying backwards from fright. The Toa quickly gained his balance, standing up straight as he held his knife—prepared to attack when needed. Suddenly the Toa was struck behind with a violent kick, before being disarmed and having his leg broken with a painful yelp as he collapsed to the floor; as the Lykos appeared above his body, staring down at him. "Yet you attempt to tame the heart of passion, for your own selfish needs... none of this is required in today's present." Polemistis said, looking down at the Toa with a pitiful stare; the Toa whimpered in pain as Polemistis stomped his Kanohi in, hearing an audible crack—and sensing his life essence evaporate, Polemistis turned to face the Matoran, approaching her. Polemistis approached the Matoran; picking her up by her throat again, staring into her pain welded eyes. "The same shall be done to you if you do not give me the information I require, Polis..." he growled, obviously scarring the Matoran with the tone of his own voice. "P-please! I'm just a T-Trader! I just sell—" the Matoran stopped, staring into the Lykos's eyes as he continued to stare at her. "Child I understand you're a Trader... what I inquire to know is who your trading with outside of your island... and what your trading..." Polemistis growled, sending the Matoran to start whimpering. "The B-Brotherhood! T-he Brotherhood of Makuta!" the Matoran spat, "t-they threatened o-our island—our people!" "What else, who did they trade—who did they take?!" Polemistis demanded, growling audible. "W-weapons, tablets! They t-took some Toa as well—yes, Toa!" the Matoran cried, "t-they did something to them, I-I don't know what—" "But I do..." Polemistis said, looking into the emotions which were flowing through the Matoran's eyes. The Matoran remained silent for the moment, (with the exception of whimpering). Polemistis was displeased with the Matoan; breaking the moment of silence by asking: "The island here is too far north to be under the custody of the Makuta... therefore, a logical excuse is to send it to another island further south before proceeding to the island of the Makuta... after all, you require rest..." "Y-yes, of course—of course!" the Matoran said, "we stop at another Brotherhood F-Fortress—" "Where?" Polemistis asked. "E-Exusia!" Polemistis remained silent, as emotions ran through his mind. Exusua? he thought, home... Polemistis looked back up at the Matoran, trembling slightly; before saying: "My need for you has come to an end..." Polemistis said, "sadly we both know what that means..." The Matoran attempted to scream, though it was silenced as Polemistis placed his first-digit on her jugular, pressing down on it as she began to bleed profusely. He dropped her, and watched her bleed on the ground. Now for the second target... Polemistis thought grimly, as he strafed silently to the unconscious Matoran's position. Quickly, he lifted her up—placing his right hand over her face and jerked it, as an audible crack was heard. He dropped the newly made carcass, and stared into the sky; seeing the clouds moving in front of the sun; making the island dimmer. Polemistis then turned to face the long, rolling trail in front of himself, and began to precede down it; moving into a covered bay, where his pod was stowed; along with a campfire which was put out hours ago. His return to Daxia would be right then, and there was no time to hesitate. '''Daxia, days later... The night rose rather quickly, as clouds gathered in the skies and a slight drizzle fell—landing at the base of the island of Daxia, as a thick mist gathered around the forest area of the island, though seemed to avoid the central Fortress of the island, which stood brightly illuminated. Polemistis strafed down the long hallway of the Fortress of Daxia; where he was examined by multiple Order members as they stood feet underneath his gargantuan height. Polemistis hasn't had a great record with the Order of Mata Nui. First being his refusal of assistance during the Invasion of Exusia, then his enslavement in the Brotherhood of Makuta as a Warrior. Even though he's in their ranks, he is still disliked by many for his past. And sure enough, members murmured against him as he strafed by them. He was soon in the courtyard of the main structure of the Fortress; where his destination lay in the bowels of the building. He stopped at the door, as a Toa stood guard with a mace and a shield; he wore gold and blue armor, obviously a Toa of Psionics. "Business, Lykos..." he asked, staring at Polemistis with a disgusted expression. "Toa Helryx ordered of my presence, Toa..." Polemistis said calmly, as the Toa growled and opened his radio. "The Lykos is claiming he was under order to be in your presence, Helryx." the Toa said, listening to the voice on the other end. "Access granted Lykos... don't try anything funny..." the Toa scoffed. Polemistis ignored the Toa of Psionics, as the Toa opened the gate—allowing Polemistis inside of the base. Polemistis strafed through a brightly lit hallway as guards remained still, ignoring the Lykos as he did to them. Suddenly, Polemistis was greeted into a large, spacious room; where he took his place in the center of the symbol of the BIONICLE, which was the signification of Unity, Duty, Destiny. A female figure stood on an elevated platform, as she was dressed in dark-blue and silver armor, an obvious Toa of Water. "Lykos..." she said, looking down at Polemistis with light-green illuminated eyes. "Toa..." Polemistis responded, looking up at his leader. "You do understand why you're here, correct?" she asked, looking down at him continuously. "I'll assume it is something contained in my report..." Polemistis said, holding his hands behind his back as he looked up at her with crimson eyes. "One thing in particular..." she said, stepping down the platform to meet Polemistis at his level, standing around five feet below his figure as he stared down at her as she did up to him. "The Brotherhood—they have control of Syuth?" she asked, questioningly. "From what the Polis said, and how the Evzones acted... I'd confirm that the Brotherhood has gained control of the island away from our watch..." Polemistis confirmed. "I thought the Brotherhood backed off after the first invasion; the Leader of the Invasion was—" Helryx halted, looking down at the ground before finishing: "he was killed..." "They obviously came back, once they gained control of my homeland—Exusia, it was only a certain amount of time..." Polemistis added, continuing to look down at her. Helryx's tone suddenly turned strict, saying: "But before we get on that subject, Polemistis... would you like to explain the encounter you had with the two Toa in more depth?" Polemistis understood her attempt to hide her emotion from him, seeing how she saw him as an emotionless beast of shadows. He played along with her demands, saying: "Certainly... the Toa of Fire engaged me first, obviously attempting to kill both I and the Matoran..." "You pierced a major organ and left him to bleed to death?" "I did what was necessary to complete the Operation... you or any of the others would have done the same—" "Why not immobilize him by shooting his leg?" "What would have stopped him from starting the field on fire, killing both I and the interrogation target?" Helryx bit her tongue, looking up at him; before asking: "Then what is justified about killing the other?" "What would have stopped him from killing me?" Polemistis asked as a response, "and to my death—the supplies would continue to go in the direction of the Makuta... until that island is starved from valuable material and continue to the next one? "They would eventually be done with the servitude of the innocence; where they would then kill all of them... I know their ways to well..." Helryx looked up at him, angered; though wasn't about to lash at him quiet yet. "Just one more thing before I excuse you—why did you mention 'Exusia' out of all places?" Polemistis halted for a moment, before responding: "as we both know, the Brotherhood as foot-hold on my homeland... it’s also the border between the northern and southern islands..." "So you mean—" "They may be supplying Exusia for an assault on the northern hemisphere..." Helryx stopped, nodding her head to this before responding: "Then that it all, Lykos..." Polemistis nodded his head, before turning around and proceeding out into the hallway which branched off from the spacious building. He exited the structure, returning to the courtyard of the building. He halted, sand store into the night sky. Polemistis sighed, as the examined the stars which shined bright in the darkness; allowing the mist to cover his face as he prayed solemnly: "May the 'Long Night of Solace' protect I and my people..." he said, "and may it as well protect our homeland; swell it with peace and protection... "O' 'Long Night of Solace,' may your warmth hold us tight—comfort us... "And may we never forget... "And may we believe..." Chapter 1 Daxia, post-Great Cataclysm... The sun stood tall in the sky; the light escaping through wisp clouds which hung in place over the island. The sea surrounding the island remained clean, making it a rather clear blue this day. The Fortress of Daxia stood tall straight in the center of the island, surrounded by two jungles on either side. Chatter echoed from the Fortress, making it clear that members were awake and well. Polemistis walked alone through a certain hallway which most members avoided; nearly touching the roof of the hallway as he strafed through it. He looked to his left, examining the beach and the sea which stretched after it; spotting a group of Toa move to one of the bays. He sighed deeply, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again—seeing a Toa stand in front of him. He instantly recognized the Toa to be that of Toa Kalaryx, the Second in Command of the Order of Mata Nui, Logistics Division Commander, Executive Branch Executive, etc; though did not spend his time concerning Militant Operations concerning the Order of Mata Nui. Toa Kalaryx stood eight feet tall in crimson and gunmetal-colored armor, he bore five digit fingers, and and a sort of sensible peaceful aura. Polemistis halted, staring at the estranged Toa, who asked: "Why you are Polemistis, are you not?" Polemistis crossed his eyes, responding: "I am such... Toa Kalaryx, Order of Mata Nui Member and heir..." Toa Kalaryx seemed to smile, looking at the Lykos Kinsman with great interest, asking: "Why are you not with the others?" "Why am I not with the racial-plague of this island? Who have pitted against me in great desire to revolt me out of their cause? And to possibly destroy me?" Polemistis scoffed sharply, his tone long and rather dangerous. Toa Kalaryx remained silent for a moment, before replying; saying: "Though what have I ever done to you?" Polemistis looked at the Toa with a sharp expression, saying: "Have you forgotten the events of Exusia?" Exusia, years before... Tall spires of smoke curled up into the sky—fields of grass burning with toxic fumes and explosions along with gunshots were heard. Screeching of gunships occupied the skies of Exusia, and telltale signs of war covered the surface of the land. Major Domo Polemistis, representative of the Paketo of Exusia had difficulty remembering how the cut was infected, how this onslaught of violence occurred in his own history. He then recalled all the details he was capable of, before he was sent into combat: The Brotherhood of Makuta landed on the island of Exusia with a violent heist—starting war with the Lykos Kinsman. The Order of Mata Nui deployed multiple ships to the island; though were met with Lykos Kinsman crossfire—who saw them as hostile along with the Brotherhood... The odds were out of balance, the Lykos both having to deal with the Order and the Brotherhood, the Order with the Lykos and Brotherhood, and the Brotherhood with the Order and Lykos... All sides had heavy casualties either one succeeding in any part of each mission... The Order of Mata Nui was near receding from the battle, calling back troops to their designated ships before sailing off... Taking this as an opportunity to wipe out the Order of Mata Nui threat, the Lykos Kinsman Republic ordered a hit and run operation to eliminate the remaining troopers before returning attention to the Brotherhood of Makuta... Failure was not an option, if the Order is to leave the island of Exusia, then the Republic was faced with this threat to return stronger and better... Polemistis removed his T-51 Plasma-based Rifle, sighing as he came out of cover and eliminated the nearest enemy to his position, as the Toa screamed with extremely pain—dropping his Zamor Sphere Launcher in his hand before he collapsed to the ground dead. Polemistis retired back into his ditch, which more Lykos Kinsman stood back up and fired at their opponents with extreme aim, killing around 26 move before they as well retired to their ditch—some loosing their lives. He looked at the troops underneath his command. 250 strong of some of the best warriors from the island of Exusia. "Ayrui, castov il vermina Exusia," he yelled in his tongue, "utiv opiru nostali!" (Translation: "Brothers, today is our day to take back Exusia, and by our gods we will not fail!") "Utiv!" the Troops cried, raising their weaponry high in the air. (Translation: "Our gods!") Polemistis then jumped out of his ditch, firing at his opponents during the uproar—advancing their position towards the fortress which belonged to the Order. His Shielding flicked as bursts of ammunition deteriorated his shielding, though did no physical damage to him. Lykos Kinsman Gunships screeched above Polemistis—bombing the fortress as screams from both sides occupied the air. Suddenly a Toa appeared in front of Polemistis, blasting air at the Lykos. Polemistis raised his left hand, which illuminated orange—stopping the movement of his brothers and the enemies around him as he charged around the Toa, where then time resumed and the Toa was knocked to the ground. Polemistis activated his wrist-mounted T-5 Plasma Dagger, impaling it into the jugular vein of the Toa, where in the Toa bled to death. He then ripped out the Dagger, raising his T-51 Plasma-based Rifle firing a quick burst into another Toa's shoulder. "Yui oak koh," an Officer Lykos cried, "vhasta vomuo!" (Translation: "Our opponent has began to flee!") And surely they did, the Lykos Advance had driven the Order back to their seized fortress, and to where the Lykos halted their advance—watching as four T-26 Plasma Strafers flew past the fortress, dropping around eight or nine T-121 Plasma Bombs on top of the fortress. The fortress blew up in a fury of lime-colored explosions, as the screams of Order members echoed—as to where the cheers of Lykos Kinsman were heard. Polemistis lowered his T-51 Plasma-based Rifle, watching as fires began to fill the fortress and spires of smoke spun out into the atmosphere. The Lykos Kinsman began to spread out towards the bay—where they were met with gunfire again, though in stronger quantities. But their advance was not halted, as they continued to push forward onto the bay. Suddenly in a large explosion, Lykos Kinsman flew into the air as the docks exploded—due to temperance in the water. Polemistis was then struck into the water, where he and the others attempted to reach the surface though were met with dangerous tidal waves. Polemistis was stuck into a large column which supported the docks, where he was then injured—opening his mouth where he then swallowed large amounts of water. Polemistis attempted to escape to the surface, though was dragged further down into the water. He could faintly hear the gunshots and explosions which occurred above him, as the sounds began to die out. Polemistis continued to attempt to drag himself out of the water, though failed—sinking further. After and apart while, he was pushed out of the water by an opposing explosion force—landing back on the beach with a loud THAWK! He fainted, incapable of hearing or seeing—he was surrounded by darkness. Later on that day, the Order of Mata Nui instead of retreating pushed forward their advance to the mainland of Exusia... The Lykos taken by surprise was surrounded on both sides—both by the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui... The Paketo's of the Lykos Kinsman Republic departed from the Yermo Region, and returned to their separate homelands on the island of Exusia... Polemistis was eventually retrieved and healed by a member of his Paketo, retuning to his Paketo's Estate on the island of Exusia, where he then fought valiantly against the Brotherhood of Makuta, incapable of defending his fellow Paketo's homelands... A year later, the Order of Mata Nui eventually receded from the island of Exusia, leaving it to the Brotherhood of Makuta... The Brotherhood of Makuta then assimilated control of Exusia, and the Lykos Kinsman species in general—killing more than 80% of the remaining population and took the other 20% for servants for their cause... Daxia, present... "From what I saw, Polemistis; the events of Exusia started on the Lykos's words alone..." Toa Kalaryx said with an extremely strict tone, looking up at the Lykos Kinsman. "From what I saw, you ignored all previous warnings and invaded either way," Polemistis said, looking down at the Toa, "you landed on our shores, without any previous insight; which was terms of invasion—" "The Order was sent to aid you during the Brotherhood's Invasion—" "You landed on our shores without any prior consent, with armed troops and supplies... under our insight—that was considered grounds of invasion..." Polemistis said sternly. Kalaryx had no way to respond to this, as he remained silent. "Well then, Polemistis... as you were..." Kalaryx said, before turning to head off in the opposite direction of Polemistis. "Your presence is requested, by the way..." Polemistis sighed, looking back at the bay before preceding down the hallway. He eventually turned onto a staircase up into the grounds of the fortress he attended—ignoring the Order Members who gossiped about the Lykos Kinsman as he passed by them. Polemistis strafed across the grounds of the fortress; standing taller than most of the members he passed by, as the members moved out of his way—obviously intimidated by the twelve foot-tall Lykos Kinsman which wandered the grounds. Polemistis eventually entered the main premises of the larger structure of the fortress; examining the members who took refuge on the grounds of the structure—discussing with each other, (about a particular subject that probably wasn’t of Polemistis concern) as he walked past them. He began up the staircase of the tower, before he met a crimson armored being who was armed with a sword as well as a shield, who quickly stopped Polemistis progression into the tower, saying: “What is your business—Lykos..?” Polemistis stopped; before answering: “I was inquired to join the Council for a meeting… Kalaryx in quested for my presence…” “I’ll need to check on that, Lykos…” the being said, pressing a button on his shield; saying: “The Lykos claimed that his presence was required…” The being listened to the voice on the other end of his radio, before opening the wooden door which lead to the inside of the base, saying: “Access granted, Lykos… they’re waiting for you…” Polemistis nodded his head, moving into the structure quickly yet somehow silently, as he moved through the hallways before entering a large spacious room; which was rather bright as eight large pillars stood in the front of the room, as stands curved from the left and to the right of where Polemistis then now took his place—the center of the room; looking at the many Order members which made up ‘the Council.’ “Thank you for joining us, Lykos Kinsman…” Helryx said, standing on top of the center pillar inside of the room, along with seven other Order members—obviously high-ranking Order members. The other members inside of the chamber remained silent, watching either the Lykos Kinsman or the Toa of Water. “Why have you requested of my presence, Toa? For I am perplexed as to why my presence is necessary today…” Polemistis growled, standing firmly on the ground which was under his feet. “The council has recently inquired for your presence after your ‘colorful’ description you clipped to your most recent report, Lykos…” Helryx sighed, “They would respect you answering any concerns before we decide what to do with the situation at hand…” Polemistis growled, clenching his fists as he examined the individuals which presided inside of the room; where they all started to speak, before one’s voice echoed louder than the others, saying: “You informed us that the Toa who you engaged in were unusually hostile—and they both attempted to kill and harm another Matoran?” Polemistis growled, responding: “Yes, the Toa used obvious lethal force as they persisted to injure or kill me; as one claimed that my death was rather ‘necessary…” “And you eliminated the targets?” another asked. “I acted as necessary, and elimination as it seems was quite necessary at this point… both tried to exterminate me…” the Lykos responded, looking in the direction of the one who just asked the question. “And you as well killed the Matoran?” one asked, having a deeper tone than the others. “Under the orders of my profile, I was to eliminate the interrogation suspects as the usefulness drew to a close… I did what the Order commanded me to do…” Polemistis growled, anger present in his tone—obviously irritated to ask the members questions. “Liar! The Order has never demanded extermination of a Matoran subject, it’s against all regulations for Mata Nui’s sake!” an Order member cried, irritated with the Lykos as well. Polemistis turned to face the member quickly, staring at the member with a blood-lusting expression; as he said: “And yet, those who have failed to see the truthfulness in all things, to understand that the world is black as well as white; though not as colorful as the eye proceeded, nor is it a shade of grey… “Death is necessary, death is required… as all sentences served in my lifetime require the presence of death… “What I have done was out of kindness, what I have done has saved the sanity of the Polis…” The Order member fell dead silent, along with all the members inside the Council at this remark, as Polemistis added: “Do you believe the Makuta would have been kinder with the Polis told me?” The Order member failed to reply to this; looking down at the ground as he started to understand this realization. “Enough, Polemistis!” Helryx barked, as the Lykos turned to face the Toa, his eyes glowing red. He turned to face the Order member again, before turning to walk away from the stand—returning to his position in the center as he continued to growl quietly. The Council remained quiet, as they exchanged expressions with each other. “I do believe most of the Council has come to an agreement by now, seeing how our time to recognize a decision is required—and rather direly…” Helryx announced, looking around the members who took refuge inside of the chamber they were located in. “Those who agree with the first option please show your recognition…” she said, as around five percent of the room raised their right arm high in the air; as Helryx took count, “and with the second?” Ninety-five percent of the room raised their right arm, as Helryx didn’t take count; understanding the majority of the rule. “Then it is agreed, our next Order-wide operation shall be known as the ‘Siege of Exusia’, where we shall invade the Makuta owned territory of Exusia in order to take back the land…” Polemistis growled loudly, looking around the chamber; saying: “Nay, you will NOT take foot on the shores of Exusia!” The Council began to protest, against what the Lykos said; as Helryx raised her right arm as the Council fell silent, as she said: “Polemistis, we do not have a choice… the invasion is necessary for the safety of the individuals of—” “Then you do not understand, that this is your mistake!” Polemistis roared, standing firmly on the ground as he said this, continuing with: “As long as I or another of I breath the same are you do, you shall not take a step unto the island of Exusia, as it is OUR territory, and after you have defaced it as you have before—” “Polemistis that is enough! This is not your decision; it is the Councils and the Councils alone!” Helryx shouted, slamming her fist on the pedestal in front of herself; as Polemistis growled. “If you are to send any force, it will be I alone… I shall not risk you destroying my homeland for the Order’s selfish desires!” '' Polemistis growled in protest, stomping his right foot forward as the ground underneath it cracked quickly. The Council shouted in uproar, as Helryx looked down at the Lykos Kinsman with eyes of hatred; looking to the guards in the corner as they approached the Lykos, as he turned around and exited on his own accord; leaving the chamber. The Lykos marched through the hallways rather loudly; barging out of the front gate of the foundation as he headed down the stairs down onto the grounds, as the members located there watched Polemistis in curiosity and irritation, as they quickly returned to their daily doings after catching their glimpse of the Lykos. Chapter 2 '''Exusia, post-Great Cataclysm' Sirens whaled, a red light flashing on the dark sand of an unknown island—as these sounds and lights were emitted from a large, cylinder shape. The top of the capsule began to spin, releasing heated oxygen as the top of the capsule shot of; landing yards in front of the capsule as the shape of a digitigrade being exited the capsule. The beach was littered in ship remains and covering in the dancing flames of fire. Bodies scattered the beach, while the sizzling of fire was heard. The being sighed, removing his T-45 Plasma Shotgun from its magnetic holster as he pumped it. It was the day of the Invasion, the Seige of Exusia... '' The Lykos Kinsman knew charging the structure ahead was suicide, as automatic turrets would respond if he got too close. He kept his distance as he moved across the beach, walking the width instead of moving closer to the structure in front of himself. Suddenly an audible sob was heard from the rubble of one of the iron-clad ships, which was nearly consumed by fire. He turned to face the ship in awe and wonder, seeing it a near impossibility for anyone to be alive during the active siege. He moved closer to the ship, keeping quiet as the sob got louder and louder. He came across a weak wall in the ship, where Polemistis quickly kicked the metal structure down—raising his Plasma Shotgun where the screams of the being followed. "Please! Leave me alone!" She cried, as the Lykos Kinsman approached her—his Plasma Shotgun still trained on the Toa. ''"State your name and alliance!" Polemistis growled, finger on the trigger of his weapon. "Heali—Order of Mata Nui!" the Toa cried, covering her faceplate with her arms. The Lykos Kinsman lowered his trained weapon, clicking his mandibles as he growled, "Then relieve your fear, Toa... for we are united..." Heali looked up with a complex expression, asking: "A Lykos Kinsman, here?" Polemistis nodded his head aggravated with the question which the Toa had just asked. He knew he was to remain on Daxia, as the Order feared he would betray the Order of Mata Nui if he were to be deployed. Heali examined the Lykos Kinsman, watching the pulsing dark blue illumination with the details which ran up the armor. "I thought you were—" Heali asked, though was interrupted by the Lykos who replied: "Times change... the island belongs to my heritage and mine alone... and I will not allow for your destructive species to destroy my homeland..." "Well, the more the better..?" Heali said, attempting to sound positive around the Lykos Kinsman; who just growled in response. "I thought you were too 'important' to join a siege of such importance, Toa..." the Lykos growled, facing away to move through the recently broken opening. "I was supposed to stay..." Heali growled back, "it's not my fault that they ordered me to be present—I-I'd rather I actually wasn't deployed for this... this..." Kurivut paused, holding back future tears as she looked around the destroyed cabin of the ship—looking back at the Lykos who faced the inland, examining the Lykos Superstructure which stood in the center of the island as he sighed. The Superstructure stood hundreds of miles into the sky, being a long spire with grand lime illumination—surrounded by large structures along with the Superstructure. Large Flak Cannons fired in the air, which were commandeered by Brotherhood of Makuta forces to attack Order of Mata Nui Airborne forces. The Lykos Kinsman sighed, looking back at the Toa who stood dumbfounded in the cabin of the iron-clad ship—pulling his eight mandibles close together. Heali looked back at the Lykos, who remained quite negative with his presence. Polemistis quickly pumped his Plasma Shotgun as a dud round ejected the ejection port. "Stay if you may, Warrior... I shall not stay, as I have my duty to commit..." the Lykos Kinsman growled. "I-I..." Heali gulped, "I'll not..." "Then stay..." "I'll not stay!" Heali exclaimed, approaching the Lykos who growled in succession. Polemistis faced the Toa, who had suddenly exploded in a sense of courage—though in a most offensive matter in his culture. He put this disgrace aside, as he then removed a Type-33 Plasma-Guided Pistol from its magnetic holster—sliding his Type-45 Plasma Shotgun on the magnetic holster located on his back. He pulled the massive size back, and released as an audible click was heard—the handgun's illumination glowing a lime color. "Then stay close... I have no time for you if you fall behind..." Polemistis said, examining the Automated Turrets which were constructed on the gigantic walls of the fortress island. First obstacle... Polemistis disappeared in a lime-colored flash; dancing up the beach towards the wall, which was defended by the automated systems. He knew that the turret's were armed with heat-signatues; meant to keep exiles and other species outside of the island. Quickly he approached the maximum range of the sensor's; as slowly, the spherical objects pointed their ports towards the Lykos. But they did not know, they had just exposed their weakness. Type-12 Automated Defense Turrets were heavily protected through thick clad which kept the inner-workings protected from any sort of damage. Within range, the T-12 could evapourate anyone in a matter of seconds; not the most plausable death, but effective for Pirates. Aiming his T-33 Plasma-Guided Pistol; he fired three rounds into the ports of one of the T-12's; exploding it in a fury of lime-based colors. This distracted the other two; as the random heat signature over-rided Polemistis's rather small, compared to it's rather large. Suddenly, the T-12's began firing at their destroyed ally; turning the beach sand into glass as the Lykos Kinsman then primed his Type-56 Charged Detonations, tossing the sticky package on the base of one of the T-12's, and then to another. Removing the Detonator for the T-56; Polemistis exploded the two T-56's; the random hunks of metal flying into random directions. A piece of the metal shell skidded in-front of Heali; as the Lykos then un-cloaked himself. "Defenses are taken care of; now move up the wall, Toa." Polemistis spat, pointing one of his four digits towards the large wall. The Toa growled; moving past Polemistis as he then fell behind her, following her to the wall. Second obstacle... Characters *Polemistis, Protagonist *Helryx *Niha (being)Heali *Unidentified Matoran *Ollike *Unidentified Toa of Fire *Unidentified Toa of Lightning *Unidentified Toa of Psionics Trivia *The Prologue alone is around 7 pages long in the Word Document; which is exactly the Author's favorite number.